


Papa Bunny

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games), Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: What if a Fnaf character became a toon?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Papa Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was made in November and I just decided now to share it outside of amino. I’m sorry about that!

“Come on Oswald, stay one more day before going back to check on Wasteland. You know that restaurant chain the company bought, the toons being used will be introduced to us all in a hour or two! I want them to meet my brother at least,” says a black and white mouse as he wraps his right arm around the one to his right. A slightly smaller black and white bunny, who was only wearing an orange scarf and blue shorts. The bunny rolls his eyes and pushes the mouse slightly to bite him to let go. The mouse gives a pout as he adjusts his yellow scarf, while the rest of his clothes are white gloves, and red shorts with yellow circles.

“Oh come on! I can come back anytime now, Mick. I want to see my children and wife. As well since they have a new cartoon coming a few new forgot toons should appear in wasteland. Being king I should greet them and help them adjust since they never got used in the show they were meant for,” the rabbit says, his ears twitching before he leans over, ruffling the fur on top of the mouse who huffs and swats the hand away playfully.

“Okay, but please be safe, this cartoon is based around all the stuff that happened to that franchise. So it's a mystery type like Gravity Falls was, which means that one of them could be a villain. With being so young they might be stuck in their roles, they won’t even listen to the creators during this. I’m worried that they might do something if your not careful,” the mouse says as he stops walking and puts his right hand on his brother’s left shoulder. The bunny looks his younger brother in the eyes before nodding in agreement. Oswald soon speeds up and starts running, not caring as the Mouse tries to run after, only to fall behind.

It doesn’t take long for the bunny to get where he wanted, his brother’s house. He opens the door and leaves it open as he rushes for the Tv, the only main portal to Wasteland. Going through the mirror means sneaking through Yen Sid's tower. The bunny doesn’t hesitate as he leaps at the screen, feeling a familiar feeling of being forced into pixels by the transportation. After what feels like forever the bunny thuds into the floor of the room where the one in wasteland was in. The room was mostly empty and the only indication it was in a castle was the stone walls.

The bunny shakes himself as the cold wind creeps into his being. He doesn’t dwindle however as he walks out of the room and speeds up, hearing cheering from the courtyard. He goes to the nearest window to see all of his children, all four hundred and twenty blue bunnies, rushing out and towards the town below. Oswald shakes his head before climbing out of the window and leaping out, knowing full well his ears would be able to fly him down to the courtyard below.

When he lands he notices his wife, a black and white cat. She smiles at him and waves before disappearing behind the gates to follow their children. The old toon hums before rushing over to the gate as the sound of a parade starting rings through his ears. The sounds were commonly used when having a parade for newly forgotten toons that don’t even comprehend what has yet to happen. When he passes the gate it doesn’t take the king long to notice the three new toons.

One is a yellow rabbit designed similar to himself, who was rather reclusive and sticking very close to the edges of the building. Another is a yellow bear in the same structure of the Pete that used to be in his shows. Then lastly is a white and pink colored bird who is at the moment talking to his wife. Oswald gives a smile and starts to make his way towards the three new toons when the new rabbit’s movements catch his attention.

Ten of Oswald’s children circle around the yellow bunny, who tries to lead them through an alleyway. The black and white toon slows down and glances behind him at the other toons before deciding to follow the new one that lured his children out of the parade route. As he hides behind garbage cans and in the fire escapes, he watches the rabbit lead the children into the more dangerous part of town, where there is still a lot of Thinner pools that can easily be accessed.

When they reach the edge of one of the pools the children know to stay away as the rabbit edges closer, wondering what the green liquid was. As the bigger rabbit looks down at the pool, Oswald notices as tiny claws unshed from the other’s hands and feet. This makes Oswald’s ears go back, realizing that just like him, the other had claws and sharp teeth. Since Oswald was so old and with many redesigns he can switch between the characteristics he was given with each one.

When the yellow rabbit turns claws still out towards one of the kids, Oswald takes this as his cue and leaps out of his hiding spot, claws drawn as he forces his teeth to change into fanged ones. Without a word the yellow rabbit lunges at the older, whose ears twitch. He moves backwards as the ten children squeak and rush away to hide. As Oswald takes in his opponent, he thinks back to what Mickey told him about young toons getting stuck in their roles when first being made.

Before the bunny could think any further the rabbit lashes out quick enough to claw his right cheek. Oswald doesn’t need to touch his cheek to know blue paint is leaking from the wound. The black and white bunny hisses before lashing out himself, getting the others left shoulder Oswald hops backwards as the other aims at his head, nicking his left ear. Oswald rushes around the rabbit and lashes out, clawing the other’s right leg.

The other retaliates by nicking Oswald’s right eye, which closes when it sees the claws come near. Oswald hisses as he is unable to open that eye, he leaps back and starts for a building. He uses his legs to hop high enough to grab a piece of a fire escape. Once this is done he adjusts to leap off the side of the building. As he does this the rabbit just watches, but ends up unable to stop the bunny projectile from leaping onto him.

Using this one of the bunny’s legs claws the rabbit’s stomach as his right arm gets the rabbit’s left cheek. The rabbit huffs and starts shaking himself to get the other off. Oswald’s yelps as he gets flung off and hits the payment. As he sits up he notices the paint covering his fur as well as the other being covered in paint. Although Oswald doesn’t dwindle as he scrambles to his feet getting ready to fight the other still.

As the two rush around each other the rabbit decides to leap at the other. Being taller and heavier is to the rabbit’s advantage as he forces the other toon to the ground. The rabbit tenses up his right hand as the other kicks and squirms under him trying to break free to no avail. Although before the rabbit can give the final blow screeches can be heard throughout the area. The two adults stop to look at what it was, which ends up being the ten children, who have left their hiding places. The group advances on the two still screeching, and before either of the adult toons realize had yanked the rabbit off and was dragging him towards the nearest pool.

Oswald sits up and watches his children overtake the rabbit as they edge even closer to the pool. Before Oswald could even stand, the ten bunnies push the rabbit away from him and into the pool. They flee as their father rushes towards them but stops a few steps before the pool. The yellow rabbit was melting quickly, face deforming and melting into whatever was left of his body. The bunny crouches down and tries grabbing onto the new toon, only for the rabbit to use the last of its strength to move away.

“Stop, we can put more paint in you, just let me help you get out,” Oswald says as he reaches out again only for the rabbit to move away yet again. The melting worsens: the rabbit doesn’t even have a form anymore, only a splotch of yellow in the green warming pool. He can only watch as the color is eaten away, the children behind him wandering back to the parade, not minding at all what had happened. Although as Oswald watches them go he remembers that all of them didn’t have the best support in the past.

The bunny heaves a big sigh, rubbing his injured eye on his way back to the parade route, ears lowering. He didn’t expect something so drastic to happen and so soon after arrival to their world. As he appears on the sidewalk many people immediately realize something happened from the blue paint stuck on their leader. As he starts to get surrounded he smiles sadly as his eyes land on the two other newcomers, both frozen in shock at the bunny’s state, and the realization that one of them is missing. Oswald looks away thinking yet again what it would be like not to be ruler.


End file.
